Crimson butterflies
by Blood0fTheBeast
Summary: Hello all . I hope you like this one. It's going to turn into a cute little InuyashaKagome thing eventually. .


**Crimson Butterflies**

**Chapter one**

Hi there everyone! . Here's my third story, which happens to be an Inuyasha one. I wrote this awhile back but never

got around to posting it, so i'm doing it now. I hope you'll like it. As I'v said before, i'll update as often as I can provided things don't come up and I get busy.

Anyway I gotta get busy with this because there are a few chapters I have to get written. Anyway, on with the show!...errr, I mean story! .

Chapter One

-Inuyasha rested on a branch in his favorite tree just outside the village where everyone was resting for the night. They had been out collecting Jewel shards the day before and were only able to find a few. They would have stayed out there, but they were needed at the village because they got word that a demon was lurking around and had been seen close to the village just a few days before. Kagome sat at the base of the tree, leaning back against it taking in the fresh air around her. Shippo was sleeping next to her curled up in a tiny ball. She laughed to her self and sighed, getting ready to sink into sleep herself. Inuyasha was already out. He had tried to stay awake but was unable to do so. Kagome slept for maybe a half an hour or so, and then woke up. She had planned on leaving that day to go back to her time. She wanted to leave without saying anything though as Inuyasha would have a fit. She stood up as slowly as she could and grabbed her bag. She took one last look at Shippo to make sure he was all set and then walked towards the well. Once there she was surprised to see Shippo sitting on the edge of the well looking at her, with his little arms crossed. She smiled and walked over to sit next to him.-

"Where are you going Kagome? You know Inuyasha is going to be mad if you leave without saying anything. He'll have a fit till you come back, and make everyone miserable." -She laughed and sat her bag down next to the well-

"I'm sure he won't be that bad. I'll be back in three days, I have some important stuff to take care of back home and then I promise to come back." -She patted him on the head and picked up her things.-

"Err, Kagome what should I say to Inuyasha when he asks where you are?" -Shippo looked up at her-

"Tell him you don't know where I went. Don't mention that I went home, I don't want him to come after me because I have so much to do. If you can pull that off for me i'll bring you something back." -She smiled and placed her legs over the side of the well.-

"I'll do the best I can. Nine times out of ten though Inuyasha knows when i'm lieing." -Shippo smiled and waved-

"As long as you do the best you can, that's all I ask." -She smiled and just as she went to jump into the well she felt someones hands on her shoulders, and they pulled her back up.-

"So tell me, where is it you think you're off to?" -Inuyasha looked at her and glared.-

"If you must know, i'm headed home for three days. I have a lot of work to do, and if I don't get caught up i'll fall even further behind." -She sat down and crossed her arms. Inuyash thought for a moment and then picked up the biggest rock he could find. Kagome looked up and glared at him.-

"Inuyasha don't you dare! I have to go home for a bit. I'll come back, stop trying to keep me here." -He walked towards the well and got ready to block it with the rock.-

"You can't leave, we still have stuff to do."- She glared again and stomped her foot.-

"That's it, i'v had it! Inuyasha, SIT!" -He stopped and instantly hit the ground causing the rock to land on him instead of the well. He groaned and tried to move but found himself stuck, and in a little bit of pain.-

"What the hell was that for? Now I can't move! Get this damn thing off me!" -Inuyasha tried to move again but failed. Kagome walked over and pushed the rock off of him and helped him up.-

"Can you move at all? I didn't mean to make that happen but I have to go home for a bit."-She sat him down on the side of the well-

"No I can't move, I think you broke something. Thanks a lot wench!" -He growled and looked away.-

"Well it's your fault! If you wouldn't be so damn hard headed all the time things wouldn't be like this! Look I have to go we'll fight this out later. You're coming with me since you can't move at the moment." -She helped him up and jumped into the well. Once on the other side she helped him out and up to her room where she had him rest.-

"You'll be able to move in a few minutes, i'm pretty sure I didn't break anything. Just don't move for awhile." -She moved to her desk and began to work on her homework that needed to be caught up on. She sat there for hours doing all the work she needed to catch up on. Inuyasha had gone to sleep as he couldn't move for the time being he gave up and rested. Kagome worked for another hour or so and then went to lay down. She had her back to him so she could play with the cat who recently got comfortable on the other side of her bed. Eventually she fell asleep, with the cat cuddled up next to her stomach as she was on her side. Inuyasha found that the cat purred rather loudly, and it somewhat annoyed him. He reached over and poked the cat to see if it would get mad and move. However instead of moving it bit him. He pulled his hand back and growled.-

"Sometime cat it'll just be you and me, and noone to stop me from beating you..." -He poked it one last time and it got up and jumped down hissing at him from the floor. After that it left the room. After the pain in his hand subsided he went back to sleep, and when they woke up they found themselves wrapped up in each other. They backed away from one another and Inuyasha fell off the bed with a rather loud crash.-

"What the fuck? Inuyasha what's wrong with you? Why the hell did you do that?" -Kagome was flipping out on him as though it were all his fault when really she had part in it too. Inuyasha stood up and was about to yell at her for yelling at him, but stopped when he realized he could move again. Kagome looked at him expecting him to start yelling at any moment.-

"Ha! I can move again! Come on we have to go back now." -He headed for the door. Kagome sat up and glared-

"I told you, i'm not coming back for three days and that's that. You'll have to go back without me." -Inuyasha growled. and stomped back to the bed sitting down.-

"Fine, fine have it your way. I'll stay till you're ready to go back. Besides I want more of that yummy food your mom is always making." -He layed back down. Kagome got up and went back to working on her stuff. After an hour or so her mother called up to let them know that dinner was finished and to come eat while it was hot. Inuyasha was the first down the steps and into the kitchen. He was eating before the rest of them even sat down. Kagome laughed to herself and sat down to eat. She was glad to be home, it had been a little while since she last came back.and she missed it with the family.-

A/N: I'll end it there for now, but I promise to update as soon as I can. I know that wasn't the best place to end a story but I'v got something a bit more interesting for the next chapter and if I would have gone on it would have ruined it. Anyway I hope you liked this one, and please read and review! Thanks again to those of you who reviewed to my other stories! .


End file.
